The present invention relates generally to hybrid transfer machine, and more particularly to a hybrid transfer machine that can select and use piece mode and roll mode as desired by using a single apparatus.
In general, various patterns are chiefly printed on fabrics, such as those used for handkerchiefs, clothing, etc., using a transfer printing method.
Such a transfer printing method is a printing method in which transfer paper with a specific pattern or photo is laid on printing target fabric, and a heating roller heated to an appropriate temperature is moved in a direction in the state of pressing the transfer paper and the fabric together so that they come into close contact with each other, thereby transferring the pattern or photo on the transfer paper to the fabric.
In general, a transfer printing machine is configured such that a supply roller, a tension roller, a discharge roller and a plurality of idle rollers are disposed in front of, below, above and behind a heating roller, respectively, a belt is disposed such that the outside surface of the belt surrounds the periphery of the heating roller and the inside surface of the belt is moved over the supply roller, the tension roller, the discharge roller and the plurality of idle rollers in a close contact state, and then transfer paper and fabric are supplied between the heating roller and the belt in a stacked state, thereby realizing transfer printing.
Such transfer printing machines may be classified into roll-type machines and piece-type machines. A roll-type method is a method for automatically and continuously supplying fabric and transfer paper, and a piece-type method is a method for automatically supplying transfer paper and supplying pieces of fabric.
Meanwhile, conventionally, since both a roll-type transfer machine and a piece-type transfer machine should be purchased, operating costs are high and space utilization is considerably less efficient because the two machines are arranged in a single space.    Reference 1. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0026779 (entitled “Transfer Fabric Manufacturing Machine,” and published on Mar. 16, 2011)    Reference 2. Korean Patent No. 10-1135531 (entitled “Transfer Printing Machine for Automatically Feeding Transfer Paper,” and published on Apr. 4, 2012)